of Him and Her
by Reality Tales
Summary: /Collection of oneshots, multiple pairings./ Because when ice melts, it becomes water. But when water dries, it's gone. Fifth installment: GruVia.
1. Inner Demon

**Title: Inner Demon**

**Pairing: RoWen (Romeo and Wendy)**

**Genre: Humor/ Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer! We don't own Fairy Tail ;)**

* * *

"Romeo-kun, it's been a long time hasn't it?" A radiant smile crept up the woman's face as her eyes twinkled at the sight of the violet-haired mage.

"Ah, Michelle-san! It's nice to see you again." Romeo gave a small smile and the beam plastered on the busty brunette's face widened.

"Are those abs? My, my! Romeo-kun, you have been working out haven't you? And look at those muscles! How long has it been since we last met?" Michelle gushed as she swooned all over the poor boy who stared awkwardly at Michelle.

"Ano.. You have became prettier after all these years too, Michelle-san." Romeo replied politely, bowing slightly as the endless chatter escaped from her mouth. Romeo nodded politely and gave a forced smile of enthusiasm as Michelle finally ended her speech, engulfing Romeo in a huge hug. In the process, she managed to sandwich her huge breasts between their bodies, effectively making Romeo flush.

"I hope to see you around again, Romeo-kun!" Michelle gave a seductive wink and sauntered off in her skimpy clothes and ridiculously high heels. Romeo gave a sigh of relief and frowned at the woman who left. Hell, he sure hated that woman. She was the same age as him, seventeen, and was from a high social class. What annoyed him the most about the woman was her undying affection for Romeo. Sure, they grew up together. But he had a girlfriend now, couldn't she get a hint? If Wendy saw this-

"Romeo." A penetrating voice called him from behind, and he froze at the familiar voice. Turning around, he came face to face to the dragon slayer who had a smile that lit up her face.

"Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed in surprise, hoping that he wasn't displaying how fearful he was.

"What are you doing here?" Romeo asked in confusion, calming down his nerves as Wendy's grin fell.

"I wanted to go to the bookstore to collect some books for Mira-san. She talked about adding new books to the library." She explained, and Romeo nodded stiffly.

"I'll help you then."

The walk to the bookstore was silent, as Wendy immersed in her own thoughts while Romeo thanked his lucky stars for Michelle leaving quickly.

"So, Romeo." Wendy began, smiling.

"Who was that girl?"

And that was when Romeo realized he was in deep shit.

The inner demon was awake.

* * *

The doors of the guild opened quietly and exposed the figure of Wendy and Romeo.

"Mira-san, I'm back." Wendy gave the same smile which crept Romeo out, and he watched as his girlfriend walked to the bar calmly before giving him a slight glance. A kind gaze where her eyes seemed to challenge him to disobey her, and where her angelic smile managed to creep him out.

"Romeo-_kun_, I think that you should go home first tonight." He winced at her choice of words, and the magic power reverberating out of her being intensified. Thoroughly fearful of the dragon slayer, he succumbed and nodded hurriedly.

As he ran to his only source of hope, he slammed down on the table where his Natsu-nii was seated and surprisingly not fighting.

"Natsu-nii!" He exclaimed, and his eyes held desperation as Natsu turned to him.

"Help me." Romeo pleaded as Natsu examined him like some sort of bug.

As Romeo explained the current mess he was in, Happy flew over with a fish stuck in his mouth.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu! I just heard that milk comes from boobs! Lucy must have plenty of those!" Happy exclaimed as he grinned gleefully. Hammering his right fist on his other palm, Natsu's eyes widened in realization.

"That's it! Romeo! Tell Wendy to drink more milk, or get some from Lucy! Happy, you're a genius!" Natsu gave a proud smile to Happy, as they engaged in a heated discussion.

"Eh? How will milk help?" Romeo asked in confusion as he got ignored. Shrugging, he made his way to Wendy. He didn't understand, but he knew that he could trust Natsu-nii.

Wendy frowned as Romeo dashed off, her heart squeezing tightly as she cleaned the glass for Mira-san.

"Ara ara, what happened?" Mira asked as she walked to the sulking blunette. Once Mira understood the full explanation, she gave a slight giggle. The tinkling laughter that chimed from Mira's laughter soothed the dragon slayer down.

"Romeo loves you, you don't need to doubt that." Mira chuckled, her motherly voice making Wendy feel guilty. Even if Michelle likes Romeo, it wasn't his fault. Yet why was she so angry?

"Wendy, it's normal to be jealous in a relationship. But when two people are together, the trust and faith for each other should never waver." Mira gave a smile as Romeo walked over. With a wink, she went to the other side of the bar. Registering her words, Wendy's hand pressed against her heart.

So this was the feeling of jealousy.

"Um, Wendy." Romeo called, his legs shuffled from side to side, a habit he does whenever he's nervous.

"I know why you're angry, and I don't know if this will help but.." Her nagging conscious told her to apologize, while the guilt robbed her heart. She was about to blurt out an apology, when Romeo finished his sentence.

"You should drink more milk."

Wendy blinked once before she fully understood what he meant, her face flushing in a deep scarlet red. Something within her snapped as the anger flowed through her blood. How dare he!

Romeo watched as Wendy trembled in fury, and he watched in intense fear when Wendy glared at him. Was this really the Wendy he knew?

"Then go and find Michelle then!" She screamed at him, her voice shrill and dangerous. The whole guild's attention turned to the duo, as Lucy walked over.

"What happened?" She asked and the fuming Wendy looked as if she was about to cry any second now.

"I don't know! Natsu-nii told me to tell that to her and she will forgive me!" Romeo had both hands in the air, panicking as Wendy grew more upset.

"Natsu." Lucy's stern voice called out and Natsu squeaked.

"H-Hai!" Her eyes narrowed at the dragon slayer.

"What did you say to Romeo?" She asked and Happy flew in the air.

"Scary Lucy is back! He told Romeo to tell Wendy to drink more milk! And to get it from Lucy, aye sir!" Happy reported and the silence loomed over the guild.

As the guild burst into laughter, alcohol and seats toppled as everyone fell to the floor laughing.

It was chaos.

Lucy had been last seen strangling Natsu, a chibi rage painted on her face.

"Wendy, I'm sorry.. I didn't know you would react this way." Romeo apologized, inwardly cursing at his limited vocabulary. If Natsu's advise didn't work, he would do it his own way.

Darting glances around the guild, he noticed that no one would be looking at them.

Quickly, he dove in for Wendy's lips, effectively sealing his on hers. As her eyes widened, she couldn't help but feel her heart racing and her face blushing as it heated up.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes, Romeo knew that he was forgiven.

"Look! They're kissing!" Happy yelled, flying around the guild.

Talk about privacy. But hey, this is Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! ^^ Okay, we accept requests for any pairings :D If there are any genres that you would like us to write, please tell us. **

**(No Yaoi/ Yuri, sorry.)**

**Also, you might have noticed that I used the word 'we', and this is a collaboration between two authors. **

**You may want to watch out for initials below to find out who wrote it ^^**

**This chapter is definitely not one of the best ones hehe :P I'll improve over time in humor, I guess..**

**RoWen are just adorable ^^**

**Reviews are loved 3**

**~Y.M (Author 2)**


	2. the lion and the ram

**Title**: the lion and the ram

**Pairing**: Aries/Loke

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship, Angst.

**Rating**: K+

**Things to note**: _Sumimasen_ & _Gomenasai_ both mean sorry, and Seireikai is the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

It was deserted, not a single spirit was in sight. It wasn't unexpected – the streets of Seireikai were slightly illuminated by the colours of the sky during dawn. _Blue_, tinted with the rosy hue of _pink _and dulled _orange_.

Dawn was not a time for spirits to wake; they slept to heal from battles, from parties. Dawn was too early of a time for most spirits to wander, under the sky filled with planet-like orbs.

But here was the Ram of the twelve golden Zodiac keys, clad in her usual woolen attire, walking through the empty streets. It has been a week, Earthland time, since she has come back to her realm. Welt marks and bruises were splayed all over her exposed skin; she had been beaten by her owner yet again.

Her cheeks held reminisce of her beating – streak marks left behind by tears. Her eyes, windows to her soul, were empty, sunken in, dragged down by the dark bags under them. She knew that soon they were to be filled with the ever-flowing tears, mouth uttering the same lines over and over again.

"_Sumimasen." _

She remembered how he had commented on her habit to always apologise.

"It isn't always your fault! You don't have to keep apologizing, you know."

They had been under this same sky, the same sky which had been tinted pink and orange. He, with his shocking tangerine hair jutting out in all directions, had been lying on a plane of soft grass. She had settled herself beside him, seated in a rather formal manner.

She remembered she had responded to that with the same thing yet again.

"_Sumimasen, Leo." _

He had chuckled then, and they were soon enveloped in companionable silence.

She had wished she had said something else than that. Anything else. Maybe an _okay,_ or _thank you. _But it was too late now. He wasn't in this realm anymore, hadn't been for a long time. Too long of a time.

And on she walked, and walked. Through streets, alley ways, until she reached a certain place that tugged at her heartstrings, filling her eyes with clear liquid.

It was a beautiful small garden, filled with dandelions, swaying slowly in the little wind present. It was a white mess, a white cotton cloud floating.

Leo had always brought her back small gifts from the human world, Earthland. It could have been anything – a new kind of candy he found, a cute pen, a lamb-shaped locket. And then there was once where he bought dandelion seeds back, and had planted them in the unused plot of land.

"I bought them because they really reminded me of you when they bloomed. Fluffy and white."

But, before they had fully bloomed into the now cloud-like state they were in, Leo had helped her escape from the stinging clutches of replacing her punishment, by staying in the human world, suffering.

The three months Leo had suffered outside, she had finished it in a blink of an eye, in a sleep. Days were different in the Seireikai and Earthland, one day in their realm equaled to three months in Earthland.

That was when she heard devastating news – Karen had passed on. Her key had been lost to another owner – Angel, with her silvery hair, dress made out of pure white feathers. Her image - outer appearance - stayed true to her name. But her ways of treating celestial spirits were identical to Karen's.

Spirits were not human, they were just tools. Tools used to fight, to defend, to use as a shield. So unlike the thinking of an _angel. _

And along with this, Leo had been expelled from Seireikai, to stay on in Earthland, to repent for his sin. His sin of allowing his owner to die. And she had been petrified. She knew what happened when spirits stayed out too long.

Even if Leo was the strongest spirit, he would soon wear off and disappear into nothingness. The person whom she trusted the most, loved the most, was going to _die._ And she could do nothing about it. Not a single thing.

Now, standing before the white dandelions, she did not even know if he was laughing, smiling, crying, or even still alive. The tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. Bending down, she picked up a single dandelion, but her heavy breathing and tears caused the others to fly. Fly into the multi-coloured sky.

And in the mini garden was a single patch of nothingness, and there she stood holding a lone dandelion, but even the white seeds of that single dandelion flew, along with the rest. And here she was, lonely, alone, as the sun begun to rise.

The sky brightened up, the rosy pink and dull orange disappearing, to only be replaced with the plain blue.

Another three months has passed.

_Was he still alive?_

* * *

The faint noise started in Seireikai, the sound of life. A new day has started, when three months has passed. That was when the familiar sensation started up, she felt herself disappearing.

She was leaving her realm, and into the cruelty of Angel's battles yet again.

That was when she saw that familiar, messy shock of orange hair. She never expected to see it in her entire life ever again.

"Gomenasai, Leo…"

The same words uttered yet again. She could see the shock register in his face, his eyes, veiled by the blue-tinted glasses.

"Aries?"

His brows were drawn in, a frown so deep. It was a clear expression of sorrow, pain, _confusion. _

"Karen's spirit, Aries. Loke can't fight like this!"

The blonde beside Leo spoke up, voice filled with shock and worry. It seems she knew the history, the past. Aries felt a sort of relief in her – Loke had found someone he could trust in this world.

Words were exchanged between the two stellar mages, arrogance from Angel, and worry from Lucy.

Loke could only stare in shock, as Aries apologized once again. How long has it been since he saw her? Saw her with that thick woolen material, that candy floss hair? He can see the marks on her body, the pain she had suffered under such a cruel owner.

When he had found salvation in Fairy Tail, under Lucy, she had been hurting alone.

"Although I was the one who finished her off."

So this… This cruel owner had killed Karen? And did such horrible things to Aries? His jaw tightened, his fist clenched. He was ready to strike at her anytime. Her face contorted into an arrogant one.

"You finally meet again, but as enemies. Loke, go back to your world."

Lucy's words were tinged with sadness. She did not want them to fight when they were such good friends, but yet closing Loke's gate would mean that the chances of her beating Angel have gotten slimmer. But she would do what she thought was right – Nakamas should never have to fight each other.

"Don't think so little of me, Lucy," he grabbed Lucy's wrist, eyes never leaving Aries, "Even if we were once friends, with different owners, we are now enemies. Spirits fight for their master."

It hurt him to say that, but he hid the memories of them behind. His owner needed him now, and he was not going to permit the same mistake, the same sin. He knew Aries would understand – they were both spirits, they had pride in protecting their masters.

"Even if it's against someone they have feelings for, we will defeat the enemy for our masters!"

Aries' resolve was evident on her face. She _understood. _The pride within spirits were complex, and despite complications, their masters' wellbeing would almost be of the utmost priority.

"That is our…"

Both Zodiac spirits pumped power to their hands, their own magic pouring through. One was rosy pink and fluffed, like the pinkish hue during dawn. The other was of a bright shining orb of light, just like the sun that rose, breaking through the dawn coloured sky.

"Pride!"

The fight has commenced with that word. Aries slammed her pink wool onto Leo, but she missed. He was too agile. He countered with a punch of his own, effectively slamming into her chest. She flew back with a high scream, but quickly recovered by shoving a wall of pink wool, "Wool Bomb" at Leo, blinding his vision.

Leo quickly sliced through it, but Aries had already jumped to his back, preparing to deliver a blow at him. But Leo, being the strongest of spirits, countered it quickly, slamming his wrist onto her hand, blocking her attack.

They were fighting with all their might, but they all knew Aries did not stand a chance. Not against the leader of Spirits, who was at the same time, specialized in combat.

It seemed like Angel had gotten bored with their battle, especially when she was on the losing side.

"Gate of the Chisel, I open thee. Caelum!"

With a swing of her hand, a metallic orb appeared. It had a metal halo above him, a befitting image of a spirit owned by Angel. Upon Angel's command, the center of itself transformed into a gun-like shape, aiming at both the Spirits. Sucking in green energy, it fired a beam of charged emerald right into the back of Aries, scorching right through Leo. It was a clean cut; both had a hole in their bodies.

And right through all this, Angel still had audacity to laugh maniacally.

A look of pure pain and surprise were etched onto their faces. The damage to their bodies were too great, it was slowly disappearing to enter into Seireikai. Their hands, which were previously locked in fighting, fell away from each other as they flew back from the impact.

Desperately reaching, they tried to grab hold of each other, but ended up with nothing but _air_.

"Leo!"

"Aries…"

It brought him pain to see his precious, beloved friend being injured. It was sad really. Finally meeting each other after such a long period of time, and yet they ended up as enemies. Fate had a cruel way of playing with them, even after he had finally been allowed back to Sereikai, they still did not meet.

And now, as they desperately reached for each other, the sad fate they both had made him want to laugh, and cry at the same time.

"I'm glad you met a nice owner."

She had such a melancholic smile on her face, as if it were goodbye. He pushed further, reached towards her as his body slowly faded away. And right before their fingers could graze each others' they disappeared, under the clear blue sky.

No pinkish hue was in sight, yet the brightness of the Sun was no where to be seen, concealed by the thick white cloud, alike to the dandelions in a certain small garden.

And such was the fate of the Lion and Ram, who desperately sought for the other under the amaranthine sky.

* * *

**A/N**: Annnnnnd HELLO! Yes, yes. I'm the other author, WM! (: What's with the initials? Make a guess! Haha, so after YM has posted an adorably cute RoWen, I'm guessing no one suspected a Aries/Loke one huh? Especially an angst one. Surprise surprise then! Hope you liked this! (:


	3. puppy eyes

**Title**: puppy eyes

**Anime**: Fairy Tail

**Characters**: Gajeel/Levy

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Levy wants a pet puppy. Guess what? A certain dragonslayer says no. Will Levy back down? Heck, no. Rated T because Gajeel has a potty mouth.

* * *

Sometimes, Gajeel wondered where the heck her stubborn streak came from. Seriously, that girl was like a goddamned _grenade._ You wouldn't expect something that _small_ to pack such a punch, but damn. It can blow your face right off.

"But puppies are just so adorable!"

"No means no, shorty."

"But Gajeel!"

Gajeel Redfox, after having been with Levy for this long, still had no idea where she got her stubbornness from. Pantherlily came to the conclusion that she got it from him, and he could always trust his beloved cat, right?

Except, sometimes that blue-headed bookworm can be so darn _persistent, _Gajeel thinks he has found his match. But of course, he'd rather dig a hole and jump straight into it before admitting it. At the rate where Levy is going, knowing this information would just make her more determined. Not to mention the teasing he's going to get. Gajeel was practically the _king _of stubborn, he ain't gonna let any shrimp just waddle – or whatever shrimps did – over this title.

"No."

Cue Gajeel's death glare that could silence many men at a time, yet just drove a certain Solid Script mage wanting it more.

"But Gajeel! It's unfair. You have a cat. I want a pup!"

He was going to have a headache. God, he loved her and all, but sometimes she was a handful.

"Lily can talk, _and _take care of himself. What can a puppy do? Bark?"

Levy was obviously annoyed. Really, it all made sense to her. If Gajeel could have Lily, she should be allowed to have a puppy as well! She has always wanted one, just like how Gajeel had wanted a flying cat.

Same concept, people. Nothing strange about that.

"But but but… Please? At least see it before you make a decision."

* * *

Damn, damn, damn. Her and her puppy eyes.

He could hear Lily stifling his laughter as the trio made their merry – pah, yeah, _right,_ more like duo_ – _way to the pet shop.

All along the way, the blunette had been humming. Yes, _humming_, as if everything was all sunshine and happy, and Gajeel was not scrunching his face into an annoyed one, and his steps were light and free.

Like butterflies.

The crazy things he does for the girl he loves.

* * *

What kind of cheesy pet store name was Purrs & Grrs?

Purrs and Grrs can kiss his ass. Roars were way better.

"Gajeel! See! This is the puppy I've been telling you about. Isn't he the cutest thing?"

He eyed that furry chocolate brown pup. He was currently in a magic-secured cage, and unlike the other animals in the shop, was not making one hell of a ruckus. Well, that was a point for him, but Gajeel was still adamant.

What can a pup do anyway? It's so small, weak, and… Well he ran out of things, but no meant no.

"He actually is quite an adorable one." Pantherlily spoke up, with a soft look in his eyes. Oh _man. _Even his own _cat _has gone over to that apparently innocent-looking chocolate furry ball.

Levy, upon hearing what Lily said, perked up, and eagerly looked at the dragonslayer. Gajeel practically consulted Lily in everything, so… He should be agreeing to this now right?

But no. Because Gajeel being Gajeel, was just that stubborn.

Firing an annoyed look at Gajeel, Levy decided that hey, if she couldn't have it, she will at least touch it.

Since this pet shop allowed you to play with the animal of your choice before you made your choice of adopting it – she would know of course. She couldn't count how many times she'd been here – she decided to have some fun with the cute, dark brown dog.

As soon as the puppy was let out of the cage, it started yelping cutely. Hugging the brown animal to her chest, it started licking her cheek. Pantherlily looked at the puppy like how a grandfather would look at his grandchild – loving eyes and small grin.

Gajeel stared. And stared. And stared.

Okay, it was kinda cute seeing them play together, but _still. _

That was when Levy McGarden, known for her smarts, came up with an ingenious plan.

She was going to unleash her ultimate weapon at full force, along with Truffles' help as well. And yes, she has already named him. That was how confident she was in this.

And sure enough, Gajeel Redfox, trained under Metalicana, a friggin' _dragonslayer_, lost to Levy McGarden's skill – the skill of puppy eyes. Not to mention, she dragged the damned puppy along with her into doing it.

Hell, we all know where the phrase '_puppy_ eyes' came from, and when Gajeel can't even hold out against Levy's, how the heck was he going to shield himself against _two _pairs of puppy eyes?

* * *

He was still muttering under his breath and growling when they left Purrs & Grrs. Not to mention the looks Lily had _conspicuously_ thrown at him.

Yes, he knew he was defenseless against puppy eyes. But seriously, who could fight against that? Huh? HUH?

Levy knew Gajeel was angry. Or maybe that was an understatement. More like downright pissed off. Feeling a little bad, and guilty, she went up to the tall man.

"Gajeel, are you angry?"

"Waddya think?"

Clutching the sleeping Truffles against her chest, she decided to make it up to him.

"Gajeel, lean down a little, ne?"

Gajeel grumbled a little, but did as she said so. Getting onto her tiptoes, because Gajeel was still that tall after bending down, she gave a small peck against Gajeel's lips.

"What did you do that for, shrimp?"

But Gajeel was already smiling, and Levy knew she was forgiven.

"That's thanks for adopting Truffles!"

"Oh _god. _You named it _Truffles?_ What's up with people and bloody cheesy names these days?"

* * *

**A/N**: Hello! It's WM again. This time it's GaLe! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Myth

**Title: Myth**

**Pairing: Jerza**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Things to note: This takes place in an AU, based on my own intepretations of Erza's personality when she was young. **

******Disclaimer! We don't own Fairy Tail ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

She never knew what crying felt like.

All her life, she was known as the fearsome warrior.

The warrior who feared nothing, and the soldier who took down all evil single-handedly.

She was a burning flame to the darkness, the savior and symbol of hope for the weak and poor.

She was the legendary warrior.

Legends of her victory in slaying the evil came, and her tales were known worldwide.

She was treated as a god, as a strong individual.

Her journey started when she was merely eight, a young girl who had just entered the society. She had expected blowing out candles and listening to the joyful singing of her family members singing her the birthday song, and _not _clad in an armor being told that she had to begin her training to eliminate all evil.

It sounded like a joke.

She had smashed against the floor more than a million times, and forced to get up no matter how much it hurt. She was forced to continue, no matter how much bruises decorated her flesh. She was forced to be strong, no matter how much she wanted to just break down and just give up. That was what she learnt from her master.

At the age of ten, she was ready.

By then, she had forgotten what it felt like to hurt. The damage her 'family' dealt on her was too much, and nothing could be more cruel than that.

As she passed by one town on her mission to defeat a monster residing in that area, she met _him._

Jellal Fernandes.

He changed her world.

She was in the midst of a heated battle with the enormous, scaly monster that somehow found her when a boy suddenly popped up. Bruises and bleeding wounds were painted all over his body, and he struggled to stand up straight.

"Evacuate immediately! It's not safe!" She had yelled to him, before she continued to slay the monster. The monster started to lose its strength, and it only took a span of a few minutes to finish it off. By then, she was covered in many bruises herself. She couldn't feel the pain. That was when she realized that the boy she saw was still standing there. His eyes were wide, and he gazed into her eyes full of admiration.

She walked away.

That boy had screamed for her to stop, but she paid no heed and proceeded. She had to end all of this and return to her master immediately. Suddenly, she heard a thud and turned around to see that the small boy had lost consciousness. She sighed and picked him up, effectively knocking his head on her armor at the same time.

The second he woke up, she let him stand on his own. She was about to continue on her journey when she was interrupted yet again by the same boy.

"Ano.. May I know where you are going? Thank you for saving me by the way! My name is Jellal. Jellal Fernandes." He brightly said, earning a nod from Erza.

"You're welcome." She then continued walking and realized that the boy was following her. She raised her brow at him, and he scratched his head, confused.

"I'm supposed to be killing all evil or something like that. Do you know how to do it?" He asked, and that got her interested.

"I'm on a mission to do exactly that." She told him, and his eyes lit up.

"I'm coming with you!" He exclaimed, grinning at her.

"It's going to be a tough journey." She warned, and he shrugged casually. Inwardly scoffing, she was positive that he would give up soon.

Human were selfish beings. They would do anything for money, throwing away anything else in return. Perseverance? Impossible.

She had long lost the trust she once had for these species.

"What's your name?" He questioned, and she hesitated before revealing her own.

"Erza."

"What's your last name?"

Erza hesitated once again before recalling her family, if she could even call them that. They sold her to the rune knights.. Unforgivable.

"I don't have one." She spat, a little too quickly for her liking.

"Ehhh?" Jellal exclaimed, and she suddenly felt him lifting up her hair.

"W..What are you doing?" She blushed, turning away so he couldn't see it.

It was a strange emotion, really. The heat that crept up to her face and swelled in her heart made her think she was getting a fever.

Well, it was either that or the blue-haired boy's infectious disease.

"Scarlet.." He muttered, and she grew confused.

"Everyone has a second name! How about.. Scarlet? The colour of your hair. No one will forget it! The beautiful scarlet red." He beamed, and Erza's heart skipped a beat.

It was definitely a disease. A contagious one too.

When she stared blankly at the person before her, he frantically waved his hands in front of her.

"Are you alright?" His brows knitted in worry as his eyes stared deeply into hers.

There it was again, that strange emotion. It felt nostalgic, yet foreign to her at the same time. Was this.. Care?

Her eyes widened in realization.

Someone cared. Someone actually cared about her.. This stranger that she barely met minutes ago.. Cared about her.

"Erza.. Scarlet." The words rolled out of her tongue before she could stop them, and she ran her dirty scarlet hair through her hands.

"I like it."

She hardly noticed the grin that adorned on her face, completely missing out the flushed face of Jellal Fernandes.

That was the beginning of the legend of the two fearsome warriors, a history that would be forever carved in Earthland. They legend of the warrior and the knight.

The tales of Erza Scarlet, a courageous young warrior with flaming locks of scarlet red hair. Her eyes were said to burn with fury, capable of killing with a single glare. Her knight was a man with hair that is vividly blue, with eyes that hold the truth to the world, soulful yet peaceful.

He was the key to unlocking her heart.

She was the light that brought him out of the darkness.

Together, they were perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is YM, and it's Jerza this time! Thank you so much, for those who reviews, followed, or favourited it. You guys are the best! :D I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you, as the genre is slightly different from the other attempts. Please tell me what you think :D**

**Reply to reviews:**

** xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Natsu's an idiot in there, isn't he? :P Thanks for the encouragement, and I'll try to write better ones in the future! ^~^ Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see someone who likes RoWen, Loke/Aries and GaLe! XD Hope you enjoy our stories in the future as well! (:**

**Xeylah: Thanks for the review! GaLe is adorable! ;)**

**ajmonkeygirl99: Thanks for the review! Made me so happy xD Yay for long reviews! (Won't be saying much since I already replied/spazzed to this in PM xD)**

** Iloveallanime16: Yes, I agree :/ Poor Romeo D: Natsu's an idiot sometimes ;) Thanks for the review! They certainly are cute :3**


	5. the states of water and ice

**Shipping**: Gray/Juvia, GruVia.

**Title**: the states of water and ice

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Because when ice melts, it becomes water. But when water dries, it's _gone._

**For**: Iloveallanime16

* * *

Gray was important to Juvia.

He was the first to make her heart race, with 'pit-patter' pulses alike to stormy rainfalls. He was the first to touch her sensitive area, accident or not. Her heart had practically exploded, a blush rising to her pale face and usually emotionless features.

Needless to say, her imagination ran _wild. _After all, she had wanted to save her breasts for her future husband. Although that shouldn't be a problem now; Gray was _definitely _going to be her lover, her dear husband, isn't he?

But above all that, Gray was the first to bring her the warm embraces of the sun. An unfamiliar orb of light she has never seen before, it glared into her eyes. It was strange, and it hurt her eyes as she lay under its rays. But it was a good kind of pain.

Because, after all, with sun came the disappearance of rain. The disappearance of gloom that always haunted her, following her pink, spade-decorated umbrella.

Needless to say, Gray was an important part of her life. And she dedicated it to him.

Every second, _every thing_ she did was with her beloved Gray-sama in mind. And hopes of him even noticing her in the slightest was enough to make her heart slam in her chest.

But alas, the said man did nothing in response to the blunette's not-so-subtle advances. He knew she stalked him from day one. Years of training with Ur amounted to _something._ It was kind of creepy, he had to admit. But he never told her, never made any move to stop her.

As long as she didn't do anything that would make him extremely comfortable, like break into his house or something, he was fine with it. Hey, it was a free country.

She could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't infringe any law.

But then the presents came. They were all individually handmade, evident in all sorts of ways. There were bentos with his face made out of fragrant rice and dried seaweed. There were little handmade items here and there, like scarves. Knitted with soft wool in all sorts of blue, they always carried a hint of rain and sun. The smell of days after a rainfall, sun hanging brightly in the sky.

Gray knew that this was taking everything a step higher. But he would always accept these presents. He wasn't that big of an ass to reject her efforts. But this was leading her on, and he knew it.

He knew this, yet every time he sees her hopeful face whenever he approaches her, he just could not bring himself to say those words.

Maybe he just didn't like to see girls cry; after all, seeing Erza cry was bad enough.

So he decides to get to know her better. Who knows, he might actually start liking this shy, somewhat obsessive girl.

And turns out, she was pretty cute. They had become friends pretty quickly, mostly on Juvia's eager part. And slowly, he got to know this clumsy, blushing girl. She was still obsessed with him, maybe a little more after they became friends, but it didn't really matter much to him anymore. Gray just kind of got used to it; they were friends after all.

But it was during a small moment of their friendship did Gray start feeling slightly confused. A normal day at the guild, a normal lunch. Gray ordered a turkey sandwich, and Juvia followed suit as she always did. But when their meal came, and after scuffing down half his meal, did Gray notice a blankly staring Juvia.

"What's wrong?"

She had starting blushing deeply, as always, and tried explaining and coming up with excuses with stuttering, broken sentences. Gray managed to sift through her words and finally came to a conclusion – Juvia did not know how to eat a sandwich.

He almost burst out laughing. It was pretty weird to see someone unbeknownst of such a simple, everyday thing. Picking up his sandwich firmly in his hands, he told the water mage to follow suit. And from there, he taught her the arts of how to eat a sandwich without dropping any of the ingredients stored between the bread.

It took her a few fumbling tries, but she got it. And with a satisfied, blushing smile, she thanked her Gray-sama. That was the first time it happened. His heart _thudded. _He got flustered.

It wasn't like this hasn't happened before; Fairy Tail was filled with women. Of course he would have his heart skip a beat over a few who he thought were cute and all. And thus, he left it as that.

Left it as something he assumed wouldn't develop into anything more.

He was wrong. It happened again when they were in Tenrou Island. She was hurt. Ultear was ready to kill her. He reacted on instinct, rushing out to save her. An unexplainable worry and anger pumped through him as he glared at the raven-haired woman, Juvia unconscious in his arms.

And that was not the end of it. He got worried again when she, with her broken leg, had crawled after an escaping Meredy. It had been awhile since she left, _where was she? _

All these small moments kept resurfacing as the days went by.

When Lyon fell in love with her at first sight, irritation rose. When Lyon asked her for a date, he immediately claimed that she was his. When she asked him to go with her to the Love Love Slider (why the hell does he remember the name anyway?), embracing as they went along, he rejected her just a tiny bit too quickly and harshly. But not without a blush tinging his cheeks. And immediately after, when Lyon swept her away princess-style, offering to take her instead, he got pissed off.

And they ended up fighting as the three made the way to the slide.

These subtle feelings he had were always quickly forgotten, replaced by much more important things at hand – the Daimoto Enbu.

But he shouldn't have. He should have come face to face with them, realize what they meant, and be a man about it. Told her before _it _happened_. _

Before she got gravely injured, and died.

It was unexpected, no one knew that it was going to happen. It happened after Ivan's arrest. She was assaulted, injured to point where she was forcibly made to face death by an unknown mage. The mage in question was unknown, no traces of his magic were found around Juvia when they found her, beaten, bruised, bleeding on the cold, bumpy floor.

It was Ivan's doing, a move done with vengeance and hatred. They had no idea how he managed to contact someone to do this in jail, or whether he had already planned this from the start. But there was no denying the obvious – the master of Raven Tail was at fault.

And Gray was ready to kill that man. He was ready to slam him to the ground, punch him, kick him, rendering him incapable of anything.

But all his anger was mingled with sorrow – a collision of two powerful emotions that brought him to tears. And it was like his Ice magic was melting, forming into water as they fell.

_Drip, drip, drop. _

Everything was dry when he visited her grave. Although it had drizzled, the bright sun had dried everything up. The grass he kneeled on crunched beneath his knees – no signs of moistness.

His eyes held no traces of wetness as well. They had become ice again – the water had frozen back to their original state.

But what had always been water was gone.

After all, when the heat of the sun comes, ice would turn to water. But water would evaporate.

And then it's _gone._

* * *

**A/N**: Hey-ya! It's W.M. this time with a Gruvia fic, requested by **Iloveallanime16**! Sorry for the really late update, but I hope you like it ^^ Sorry if it's a sadder one and it doesn't follow the canon universe entirely. But I just got this idea in my head, and had to write it! :X

Well anyway, we'll be sure to do fics for the other requested couples as well, so both me and Y.M. hope you would continue reading our little one shots and have a good time reading them as well!

'Till next time! :D


End file.
